The Epic Car Ride
by greecemexicolatvia
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Wesley "borrows" Eli's hearse and gives a bunch of people a lift in it?</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story takes place after Drop the World part one.**_

_**The Epic Car Ride**_

It all started with the epic car ride. It's a loooong story, involving a geek, a hearse, and an annoying little boy.

"Wesley, dear" cried Mrs. Betenkamp, as she and Wesley stacked up the cups and plates from dinner.

"Yes?" asked Wesley, curiously. His mom never used that tone with him, except for when he was in for a real treat.

"Before I take a walk with my friend, I'll show you a present I... um, got for you!" his mom said, looking happy, but a little guilty.

"What is it?" Wesley asked, hoping that it was more insect flash cards.

"I got you a hearse!" beamed Mrs. Betenkamp.

Wesley was so excited, he nearly dropped his closest friend: the bug from his collection.

"Thanks mom!" cried Wesley, hastily hugging his mom, and running out the door.

Wesley reached the front lawn, and sure enough, there was a hearse parked in the driveway. Wesley immediately got into it. The keys were lying on the drivers seat, and Wesley immediately took them.

"Wait" Wesley said, to himself. "This hearse looks exactly Like Eli's…" Had his mom stolen the hearse? …Nah. His mom would never steal.

Wesley drove around town, hoping that some of his friends would see him in the new car, and think he was cool. He drove around the corner, and spotted The Dot. Holly J. and Sav happened to be coming out of it.

"Ooh, they'll think I'm cool" Wesley said, excited. And sure enough, Holly J. and Sav made their way up to the hearse.

As Wesley started to roll down the window, Sav said, "Hey Eli, can you…" but he looked bemused, seeing Wesley in the hearse.

"Eli gave his hearse to you?" Sav asked, nonplussed.

"Um…something like that" Wesley replied.

Holly J. gave Wesley a funny look and said, "Wesley…um, can we have a ride to Little Miss Steaks?"

"Sure, hop in!" Cried Wesley, happily. You can sit in any nook and cranny of the hearse!"

Holly J. and Sav had a hard time holding in their laughs as they heard Wesley say, 'nook and cranny'.

As Wesley started driving again, he said, "Sav, why are you at The Dot with Holly J! Didn't you guys…you know, break up?"

"Yeah, but we're still friends" Holly J. replied.

It was starting to get dark out. After about ten minutes, Holly J. cried, "We're not even by Little Miss Steaks!"

"Oops" replied Wesley. "I was too busy thinking about my worm in my bug collection named Moose!"

Holly J. and Sav decided not to ask any questions.

Holly J. started texting.

"Holly J" said Wesley. "You have a blue phone? That's not very cool, you know!"

"Yeah" laughed Sav. "And that's coming from the guy who feeds prunes to weasels!"

"They're possums, not weasels, said Wesley, unable to help himself.

"Same thing!" Scoffed Holly J.

"No, possums like fish sticks, and weasels don't!" retorted Wesley.

Neither of them asked Wesley how he knew this. Sav gave Wesley a shove.

"Ouch!" cried Wesley, wincing. My arm is very weak!"

_All of you is weak, _Sav thought.

"Wesley" warned Sav. "You're about to run that kid over!"

Wesley slammed into the breaks just in time, almost bashing into a kid in a hoodie, wearing what Wesley called 'a fisherman's hat'.

As Wesley rolled down the window, Sav asked, "Hey isn't that what's his name that Jenna and K.C. babysat?"

"Yeah… Caleb" replied Holly J.

Jenna and K.C. hurried over to the car.

Jenna grabbed Caleb's arm, and said, "Never run into the street without looking both ways, Caleb!"

"Can we have a lift?" K.C. asked, speaking more to Holly J. and Sav than Wesley.

"Sure" said Wesley brightly.

"MY HAT SMELLS LIKE TUNA FISH!" screamed Caleb.

"Geez, what is that little dude on?" KC. wondered.

"Oh, he can't be that bad!" said Holly J., as Jenna, K.C., and Caleb climbed into the hearse.

"You have no idea!" Jenna muttered, so Caleb wouldn't hear.

"We took him to a hot dog eating contest" announced K.C. "And whoever lost the contest would have to eat a spatula. So Caleb purposely lost, just so he could eat the spatula!"

Sav and Holly J. laughed.

"That is so uncanny!" Wesley cried.

"Who says uncanny nowdays?" laughed K.C.

"People that enjoy sticking pins in bugs, and taping them to their walls!" Wesley replied.

"Oh, so just you then" said Sav.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. Thank you for the reviews! **___

Chapter 2

After about two more seconds of driving, Caleb screamed, "I WANT A BURRITO!"

"He is so loud!" said Sav.

"I WANT A SALT RIFLE!" Caleb hollered, next.

"No way" Jenna replied.

"THEN I NEED A HAMBURGER!" Caleb cried.

"Fine!" K.C. said, annoyed. "We'll get you a hamburger!"

"Hamburgers aren't the best for a balanced diet," Wesley announced.

"Sure Wesley, and we're going to listen to you because…?" said Sav.

"Yeah Wesley, you eat pretzels with forks" said Holly J. "So you'll understand if we don't completely take you seriously!"

Wesley pulled into burger king, and ordered a Happy Meal.

The second K.C. took the bags from the Burger King guy, Caleb screamed, "I WANT MY CHICKEN NUGGETS!"

K.C. gave them to him.

The second Caleb had popped the last bite of burger into his mouth, he wailed, "I NEED FRIES!"

K.C. nearly threw the bag at him.

The second Caleb had finished off the last fry, he screamed, "I NEED MY TOY!"

By now, K.C. was ready to shove the kid inside the happy meal bag, and throw him out the window.

Wesley looked sickened. He couldn't believe anyone would ruin a balanced diet with a Happy Meal. Outrageous!

"What's up Wesley?" asked Jenna. "You look like you swallowed a lemon!"

"Nope, that's his usual look!" K.C. replied.

Holly J. whipped out her phone, and started texting again. But then Caleb reached out, and snatched the phone right out of Holly J's hands, and started reading her texts.

"Holly J. do you want to come over tonight? From Fiona" Caleb read, scooting out of reach of Holly J.

Holly J. reached further to try and grab her phone back, but Caleb bit her hand.

"Ow!" cried Holly J.

"Holly J. can we talk sometime? From Declan" Caleb announced.

"Shut up, muttered Holly J.

"Declan messages you now?" Sav asked, uncomfortably.

"Um…yeah" said Holly J. not knowing what else to say.

"Oh" replied Sav. H was trying to look like this piece of information didn't bother him, but it did.

Holly J. took the awkward silence as an opportunity to grab her phone back from Caleb.

"Hey Jenna" said Holly J. quickly trying to change the subject. "I thought your purse had flowers on it!"

"It did!" Jenna replied. "But once Caleb found it…well…bye bye flowers!"

"Wesley" said Sav. "Why do you always wear that checked shirt every day?"

"What?" cried Wesley. "I love wearing the same clothes every day!"

"Okay, did Connor drug you?" K.C. asked.

Wesley was silent.

Wesley drove past the library, which Clare and Alli were coming out of.

Clare took one look at the hearse, and quickly started walking away, with Alli at her heels.

"She probably thinks you're Eli" Holly J. told Wesley.

"Oh!" said Wesley. He rolled down the window, and hollered, "CLARE, IT'S WESLEY! ALLI, IT'S WESLEY!"

"Should we even bother to ask why you have Eli's hearse" Alli demanded, as they reached the hearse.

"Nope" replied Wesley "Do you guys need a life home?"

Clare and Alli exchanged glances.

"I guess…" said Clare.

"But don't talk to us or anything" Alli told him.

Alli opened the door of the hearse, and she and Clare stared, seeing Holly J, Sav, Jenna, Caleb, and K.C.

"How did you guys all…" began Clare.

"It's a loooong story," replied Holly J. as Alli and Clare got in.

As Alli sat down next to Caleb, Caleb screamed "WAAAAA!"

"Will that kid ever shut up?" muttered Sav.

"Nope!" said K.C. "If Caleb shut up, everyone would be so amazed, that they would make it the eighth wonder of the world"

"You're kidding me," said Clare.

"Nope" said K.C. "If his pretzel is broken, he screams and cries like it's a death sentence"

"Riding in a hearse with him is a death sentence," Jenna muttered.

Caleb screamed, "I WANT A CHOCOLATE BAR!"

"Well you're not getting it," said K.C., firmly.

Caleb started screaming bloody murder, and kicking and/or biting anything within ten inches of him.

"I NEED A PENCIL!" Caleb screamed.

"No!" said Jenna.

You see, when you gave Caleb a pencil, it turned into a shotgun pretty quickly.

Wesley passed an alleyway.

"Hey wait!" Clare said.

"What?" Wesley asked.

"Is it just me, or was Eli in that alleyway?" Clare asked.

Wesley started backing up.

"It's probably just you" Alli replied. "I mean, now that you guys are taking a break, you must be thinking about him!"

"Hey, it IS Eli!" said Wesley. "But why's he on the ground? Is he napping or something?"

"Yes Wesley!" said Holly J. "Eli randomly decided to lay down in an alleyway, and take a nap!"

"I'm pretty sure he's beat up", said K.C.

"NAPPING" argued Wesley.

"Why is his shirt ripped then?" K.C. asked, smugly.

Wesley shrugged.

"Come on" said Sav, to K.C. "Let's go check it out"

And he and K.C. got out of the hearse, and started walking into the alleyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sav and K.C. hurried into the alleyway. Eli was lying unconscious next to Adam's beanie.

"I knew he wasn't sleeping!" K.C. muttered.

"Uh, where's Adam?" asked Sav. "Because his beanie's right here!"

"No idea" replied K.C.

They began to search for Adam, and it didn't take them that long, because they could faintly hear him moaning in pain. They discovered Adam's sneaker lying right next to the dumpster.

"Oh, no way!" gasped K.C., lifting up the lid of the dumpster.

Adam was in there. They could tell he was in pain. He was grabbing his mouth.

"What happened?" asked Sav, revolted and curios.

"Fitz happened!" said Adam, although he could barely get the words out.

"Wait…why can't he talk properly?" K.C. wondered.

"His lip is busted" Sav said, having a closer look at it. "Fitz must have punched him in the mouth or something!"

"Stupid Fitz" muttered K.C. "Why couldn't he have punched Caleb in the mouth? Then, we could have some quiet!"

They basically had to drag and/or carry Eli and Adam back to the hearse.

"It was Fitz!" K.C. announced, as he and Sav dropped off Eli and Adam in the front seat.

"Should have known," remarked Alli.

"Guys" announced Sav. "We don't even know what happened to Eli, but we know that Adam's lip is busted, and we need something to soak all the blood up"

"You could use this tissue," Holly J. suggested, doubtfully.

Adam took the tissue, but it was soaked with blood in about ten seconds.

"Yeah…that's not gonna work" Sav said.

Holly J. smiled at him. They were still friendly, but to Holly J… there was nothing there anymore. That was why she had broken up with Sav.

"Adam, is your lip okay?" Clare inquired.

"He's incapable of speech right now, because of his lip" K.C. explained.

"I'M CAPABLE OF SPEECH!" Caleb screamed.

"Yes, we all know that"' K.C. told him. Jenna laughed.

"We need a thicker fabric for Adam's mouth" Sav announced.

"Like a worm" Wesley suggested.

"Get real Wesley!" said Alli.

"I've got a thicker fabric!" said K.C.

He tore off Caleb's jacket, and handed it to Adam.

Adam couldn't talk right now, but if he could, he would have said, "Gee thanks, K.C.!"

Normally, Adam wouldn't out anything belonging to Caleb on his mouth, but is was either that, or keep losing blood.

"MY JACKET!" wailed Caleb. He turned to Alli.

"I WANT A PEN!" Caleb screeched.

"No Caleb" said Alli, rolling her eyes. "I don't know if I'd really trust you with something sharp!"

"I wouldn't trust him with anything blunt, either" Clare remarked.

"WAHHHH!" Caleb screamed.

His screaming seemed to have woken Eli up.

"Eli, are you okay?" Clare asked.

"No" he muttered.

"Did Fitz hit you hard?" Wesley asked.

"Everything's spinning…" muttered Eli, and his head dropped back down onto the seat.

"Geez, he's really beat up!" K.C. said.

Adam coughed, and more blood appeared on Caleb's white pants.

"We need something else to soak up the blood!" said Sav, quickly.

There was a pause.

"NOOOOO!" cried Caleb, but K.C. (with help from Holly J. and Sav) tore Caleb's teddy bear vest off, too.

They handed it off to Adam.

"HEY!" cried Caleb, defiantly.

"Relax, those teddy bears are in a better place now!" K.C. said. Sav looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT A BLOODY BRUISED MOUTH IS BETTER THAN ON ME?" Caleb screamed, at the top of his lungs.

"_Anything_ is better than on you, little dude", said K.C.

Everyone laughed, except Caleb.

"Very true" came Adam's voice. (He was sort of able to talk now.)

By now, Eli had woken up again, and managed to sit up.

"What happened with Fitz?" Clare asked, worried.

"He beat us up," said Eli.

"I thought you were sleeping," muttered Wesley, sheepishly.

Eli seemed to notice Wesley for the first time.

"How did you get in my hearse?" he cried.

"Um…my mom…um, found it?" Wesley squeaked.

"Okay, that's it I'm driving, you worm!" Eli said, starting towards Wesley.

"No!" Wesley yelled, as Eli started to grab him.

Clare put her hand on Eli's arm, and he stopped immediately.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive" Holly J. told Eli. "I mean, you just passed out"

"I guess…" said Eli.

"Yeah, I can drive!" Wesley piped up.

"Being told not to drive in my own hearse" muttered Eli, sitting back down and scowling.

"GWAAAAAH!" screamed Caleb.

"There he goes again," sighed Holly J.

"Be quiet!" K.C. told Caleb, firmly.

"NO!" hollered Caleb. "BEING QUIET ISN'T PART OF MY VOCABULARY!"

"Yeah…" said Sav, rolling his eyes. "We kind of figured that out a long time ago!"

"True that!" replied Alli.

"SHUT UP, RIGHT NOW!" Caleb screamed, furiously.

"Is it possible for you to talk at a normal volume?" Eli asked Caleb.

"Ooh, look!" said Wesley. "It's a cheese fries place anyone want any?"

"No" replied Holly J.

"No way" Jenna added.

"Okay, well I'll get some anyway" Wesley announced.

Holly J's phone vibrated. It was a text from Fiona: _R u getting Declan's texts?_

Holly J. texted back: _It's none of your business!_

Fiona wanted Holly J. to get back together with Declan, but she was kind of nosy about it

"Here you go!" said Wesley, handing each person greasy cheese fries.

"How did you pay for these?" Adam asked, being able to talk, now.

"Yeah, I thought you were broke," said Eli.

"Oh, I used Clare's credit card," replied Wesley. "You don't mind, do you Clare?"

Clare dumped her cheese fries on Wesley's head.

"So would that be a yes, a no, or a maybe?" Wesley asked.

Alli stomped on his foot.

"You know what I really need right now?" Wesley asked.

"A life?" K.C. guessed.

"No, a worms rump" Wesley replied.

"Okay, that sounded wrong on 10 different levels!" Sav sad.

"I just really need a worm's rump for my collection!" said Wesley shrugging.

"Your brains a worms rump" Eli told Wesley.

"That would be extremely cool!" Wesley said.

"So anyway" said Alli, turning to Eli and Adam.

"Tell us what happened with Fitz!"

"Okay, we were going to the comic store, and we passed through an alleyway" began Eli.

"Why would you go through an alleyway?" Sav demanded.

"It was the only way to get to the comic book store," Adam explained.

Jenna rolled her eyes and said, "You two and comics are like Wesley and worms!"

"We are not like Wesley!" Eli protested.

"Yeah, and comic books are NOT like worms!" Adam added.

"Fitz followed us into the alleyway" Adam said. "He got me first. He tore off my beanie, and whammed me into the alley wall. Eli tried to help me, but Fitz kicked him in the stomach. So Fitz punched me in the mouth a couple times, and kicked me!"

"Yeah, and I couldn't help" said Eli. "Because whenever I tried, he whammed me into the wall!"

"So then" said Adam. "He picked me up, and threw me into a dumpster!"

Wesley laughed his head off.

"Hey!" said Alli to Wesley. If you met Fitz in an alleyway, you wouldn't live to tell the tale!"

"True that" Eli agreed. "So anyway, then Fitzy boy turned to me, and basically started beating me until I was unconscious. I got really dizzy, so he pushed me onto the ground, and kicked me in the stomach again!"

"Oh, my poor baby!" said Clare.

Eli raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, oh, you got hurt," said Clare, quickly turning back around.

"Some break you guys are taking!" Alli laughed.

"I obviously couldn't help him", Adam added.

"Plus, he kicked me in an…um, weak spot" said Eli.

All the boys flinched.

The second Caleb had popped the very last cheese fry in his mouth, he yelled, "I NEED CANDY!"

"Someone please tell me that they have mints on them," K.C. moaned.

"Actually, I think I do" said Adam. He handed Caleb a bag of mints.

"I HATE MINTS!" screamed Caleb.

"Dude, they're just mints!" said Sav.

"BUT I HATE THEM!" moaned Caleb.

"Too bad!" replied Adam.

Adam had said the wrong thing.

"AAARGH!" Caleb yelled, dumping the bag of mints onto Adam's head.

"Really?" said Adam, picking mints off of him.

It was completely dark out.

"I swear, I can't take one more minute of Caleb," said K.C.

"He gave me a headache," said Holly J. "All I wanted was to go to Little Miss Steaks!"

"I vote Caleb goes out the window" Eli announced.

"As tempting as that is, no" said K.C. "We'd get in trouble!"

"True" said Holly J.

"We can always scare him out" Eli suggested.

"I'm listening," said K.C.

"Caleb" said Sav. "Eli has a story for you!"

"WHAT IS IT?" screamed Caleb.

"Well…" said Eli. "You're probably too young!"

"Yeah!" said Alli, catching on. "You might get scared!"

"NO, TELL ME!" screamed Caleb.

"Okay" said Eli. "There's this guy, and he's outside our car, and he has a paintball gun!"

Caleb started to tremble.

"He's about to murder one of us!" said Eli. "But he LOVES shooting little kids!"

Caleb screamed.

Eli's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" screamed Caleb.

"He's pointing his gun at you, Caleb!" Eli said.

"AAAAAAAAH!" cried Caleb. He threw open the hearse door.

"Worm" Alli shot at Wesley. "Stop the hearse, we don't want to kill the kid!"

"We don't' asked K.C.

Jenna smacked him.

"It was a joke!" cried K.C.

Wesley stopped the hearse.

But before Caleb could throw himself out of the hearse, Anya appeared.

"Anya, what are you doing here?" asked Holly J.

"My mom's car broke down," Anya explained. "And I need a lift home!"

Anya warily glanced at Wesley, when she realized he was driving, but didn't say anything.

"That GEEK is driving?" Anya said, as she sat down.

"Sad, isn't it?" said Eli.

Caleb sat back down.

"WAAAAAH!" cried Caleb.

This was the final straw for K.C.

He and Caleb got into a big fight.

They started throwing every object in a 10-inch radius at each other.

They threw: Alli's purse, Adam's cheese fries, Eli's CDs, Holly J's eye shadow, and many of the mints that were scattered around the floor.

Jenna looked disapproving, and Holly J. looked annoyed.

Adam and Eli were cheering.

"You disgust me!" cried K.C., aiming a mint at Caleb's head.

Caleb picked up one of Eli's CDs and flung it at K.C.

"You know you're gonna have to pay for that, kid" said Eli.

"This fight is so lame," said Clare.

"No" Jenna argued.

"Jenna" said Holly J. "It's basically K.C. picking up stuff and throwing them at Caleb!"

"No, the fight's good" argued Jenna.

"Lame" said Holly J.

"Good!" cried Jenna.

"Lame!" cried Holly J.

"COW!" cried Holly J.

"KNOW IT ALL!" screamed Jenna.

"PREGGO!" cried Holly J.

"DECLAN LOVER!" screamed Jenna.

"Okay, that's it," said Holly J. She grabbed Jenna's purse.

"How the heck do you open this window?" Holly J muttered.

"You'll never find out," Jenna taunted.

"It's the big button on the right" Eli told Holly J.

"ELI, YOU TRAITOR!" shouted Jenna.

"Oops!" said Eli, smirking.

Holly J. hurled Jenna's purse out the window.

"_What's gonna happen to my purse_?" Jenna yelled.

"Here's a hint!" said Adam. "CRUNCH!"

Jenna and Holly J. continued with the insults, which were becoming more inappropriate.

"KIDNEY PROBLEM MEDICATOR!" screeched Jenna.

"K.C. GOT YOU PREGNANT!" cried Holly J.

"RECONNECTED WITH DECLAN!" shouted Jenna.

"PARENT AT 15!" Holly J. shouted.

Alli laughed.

"She's being silly," said Alli.

"Yeah" Anya agreed.

They both turned to look at each other.

"Wait, who do you think is being silly?" Alli asked.

"Holly J" said Anya.

"No, Jenna is the crazy one here!" Alli replied.

"No!" argued Anya. "Jenna's on the Power Squad!"

"So?" said Alli. "Holly J WAS!"

"Well Holly J's bossy" said Anya.

"Jenna's an obnoxious boyfriend stealer!" argued Alli.

"Maybe you just don't like Jenna because she wanted to be friends with Clare and not you!" Anya retorted.

Alli scowled.

"So?" she cried. "Maybe you just don't like Holly J. because Sav picked her over you!"

Anya looked furious.

By now, K.C. was seriously thinking of stopping the hearse, and throwing Caleb into the nearest Wal-mart.

Meanwhile, Eli was mad at Wesley, because he still wouldn't let Eli drive.

"Wesley, you are such a bitch!" said Eli.

"SO" cried Wesley.

"You're losing your mind, and I'm not!"

"You're right" Eli agreed. "You can't lose your mind, because you didn't have one to begin with!"

"SO!" cried Wesley. "You feel like someone will die if you throw something out!"

"So!" cried Eli. "You spend your time counting your worms!"

"So!" cried Wesley.

"Aww, you like your wormy buddies," said Eli.

TICKLE ME EMO!" cried Wesley.

"Hey is that some kind of cruel emo joke?" Eli asked.

"I wish I had my phone," said Adam.

"Why?" Clare asked.

"So I can call my parents" Adam explained.

"You can't call anyone, because you busted your phone when you threw it out the window!" said Clare.

"I did NOT throw it out the window!" said Adam, flatly.

"Did too, Clare argued.

"No, you scared me, and it slipped out of my hands!"

"Yeah" said Clare. "Because you dropped it!"

Everyone was yelling and/or hurting each other. Sav was just sitting there awkwardly, while people yelled, and objects flew around the hearse.

"Hey guys!" said Anya, looking worried.

No one even looked up.

"_Guys_!" said Anya, starting to raise her voice

No one was listening.

"HELLO?" Anya yelled.

Everyone froze.

"What Anya?" asked Jenna.

"Well…" said Anya, slowly. "Uh, not to alarm anyone…but a wheel fell off the hearse, and it's rolling across the street!"

"I KNEW you'd crash, you worm!" Alli yelled at Wesley.

Wesley sped around the corner. WHAM!

"There goes another tire" Eli sighed.

"Another wheel fell off the hearse, and the hearse is starting to tip over!" Adam reported.

"You don't think the hearse is gonna tip over?" Jenna gasped.

WHAM. The hearse tipped over.

Everyone got thrown out of it except Holly J. who was thrown against the window, and Jenna, who tipped out of her seat and fell.

They suddenly heard an angry voice cry, "ALLIAH! SAVTAJ!"

"Oh, kill me!" Alli moaned.

"Alli, let's get used to our last seconds of silence" Sav muttered.

Yes, Wesley had managed to tip the hearse over right outside the Bhandari's house….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari's mouths dropped open. They must have seen a strange sight.

Holly J. was lying facedown on the seat of the hearse, which was tipped over, and lying next to the sidewalk. Jenna was lying on the hearse floor, next to the glove compartment. Everyone else was lying outside.

Sav was on their lawn, next to the mailbox, rubbing his arm in pain. Clare was on the sidewalk, along with Alli. Anya was on top of Eli (which Clare wasn't thrilled about) and Caleb was on top of K.C.  
>(which neither of them were thrilled about.) Wesley was in the driveway, lying near the Bhandari's car, and Adam had gotten bucked right out of the hearse, and flew so far, that he was lying next to the Bhandari's front steps.<p>

Mr. Bhandari opened his mouth, and everyone plugged their ears.

"ALLIAH, SAVTAJ!" shouted Mr. Bhandari. "I CAN _NOT _BELIEVE YOU! I FIND YOU AT 10:00 P.M. LYING ON A GROUND IN FRONT OF A HEARSE, WHICH IS TIPPED OVER!"

"We were just with some friends!" Sav explained.

"Well, not all of them are friends" K.C. said, glancing at Caleb.

"YOU TWO TROUBLEMAKERS ARE OUT PAST YOUR CURFEW!" cried Mrs. Bhandari.

"It's not our fault, it's Wesley's!" Alli argued.

"DO NOT BLAME THIS ON SOMEONE ELSE, ALLIAH!" Mr. Bhandari scolded.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GOT IN THAT CAR WITH HIM!" yelled Mrs. Bhandari. "YOU WERE BEING SO FOOLISH AND…" but just then Caleb kicked Caleb's mailbox over.

Mr. Bhandari's eyes bulged. "Caleb, why?" Sav moaned.

Mr. Bhandari turned to Sav and Alli, and shouted, "I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU TWO! AND LOOK WHAT YOUR FRIEND DID TO OUR MAILBOX!"

"Our friend?" Alli asked. "That kid is no part of us!"

Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari ranted on, taking turns yelling at Sav, and then at Alli. The four of them were in a pretty heavy duty shouting match.

"AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR MAILBOX!" Mr. Bhandari yelled.

And just when his parents were starting to calm down, Alli said, "It was an ugly mailbox, anyway."

"Uh oh" muttered Sav.

"AN UGLY MAILBOX?" Mr. Bhandari exploded. "AN _UGLY MAILBOX_?"

"Here they go again," Clare said.

The Bhandaris yelled for several more minutes, until stopping.

"Can you guys just give us our death sente…um, I mean, punishments?" Sav asked.

"Fine" said Mrs. Bhandari, who always picked the punishments.

"I feel so bad for them…" muttered Anya.

"Alliah!" said Mrs. Bhandari. "I am taking your computer, and you will not have one more sleepover for two months!"

"Savtaj!" Mr. Bhandari told him. "I am taking your guitar for a month, and you have to go to bed at 8:00 every night!"

"And no treats or presents for either of you!" Mrs. Bhandari scolded. "Now come inside!"

Sav and Alli got up miserably, and followed their parents into their house.

Everyone was kind of bruised, but no one was seriously injured.

"I'd better text my mom" Holly J. announced, and proceeded to do that.

In nearly five minutes, Holly J's mom came rushing over, in her van.

"Holly J.!" called Mrs. Sinclair, rolling down her window.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Holy J. told her, as her mom parked her van a good distance behind the crashed hearse, and got out.

"Guys!" Holly J. said, hurriedly. "My mom will want to know _everything_! I need a lie, fast!"

"Then you're gonna need me!" Eli announced. "True that" added Adam.

As Mrs. Sinclair reached Holly J, she gave everyone else a suspicious look.

"How did all of this happen if you were supposedly doing homework at The Dot?" Mrs. Sinclair asked, dangerously.

"I was!" said Holly J. She was getting extremely nervous.

"Then why are all these people here, if you were just with Sav?" asked Mrs. Sinclair, sharply.

"We all decided to study together!" Eli lied.

Mrs. Sinclair looked doubtful.

"What, you don't believe me?" asked Eli, pretending to look offended.

Clare giggled. Adam rolled his eyes.

Holly J. let Eli take over the story from there, feeling very relieved that her mom was buying it. And after about five more minutes, Holly J's mom even left, telling her that she was allowed to sleep over at Fiona's.

"I can NOT believe that worked!" Holly J. said.

"It worked on my mom!" Eli said, shrugging.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I crashed the hearse!" Wesley said.

"You know what, Wesley?" said Eli. "Just go home. None of us want you here, you know!"

Wesley wasn't really in a position to argue, so he called up Connor.

Connor's mom came, along with Connor, and they started talking excitedly about the video games they were going to play, when they got home.

"Wesley!" Connor was saying. "We can play Attack of the Mutant Teenage Ninja Turtles!"

"Yeah!" Wesley said. "And after, we can play worms on a stick!" (No-one bothered to ask what worms on a stick was.)

"I can't stand listening to their nerdy plans!" said Eli.

"And when you tipped the hearse over, that was extremely cool!" Connor told Wesley.

"No it wasn't!" Holly J. cried. "It was really sick, and we're lucky that we're only bruised!"

After that, Connor and Wesley left.

"Have you noticed that not a word has come out of Caleb since an hour ago?" Jenna asked, in amazement.

"Caleb quiet?" asked K.C. "Can those words even be used in a sentence together?"

"It looks like he fell asleep", Anya told them.

"Probably worn out from all that yelling" Clare remarked.

"That's crazy!" cried K.C. "I just thought that the Bhandari's yelling made me deaf, and I couldn't hear Caleb!"

"But then how would you hear us?" Jenna pointed out.

"I don't know," said K.C.

But then, Caleb started to stir.

"He's getting us!" Jenna warned.

"Oh, god, help us…" muttered K.C. Eli shot him the look of death.

Caleb yawned, sat up, and yelled, "I NEED A JAWBREAKER!"

"You have been so annoying this whole day" K.C. began, "You wouldn't shut up, you dumped mints, on Adam, you knocked down the Bhandari's mailbox, and now you _want_ a _jawbreaker_?"

"SO?" cried Caleb. "YOU BEHAVED MUCH WORSE THAN ME! YOU'RE A TROUT, AND A DEAD PEACOCK, AND A FROG THAT SPLAT ONTO A WALL, AND SHEEP THAT TOOK STEROIDS, AND A DUCK WITHOUT A BEAK!"

"Where does he come up with all these names?" asked K.C. amused.

"No idea!" replied Adam. "But I'm definitely using that 'frog that splat onto the wall' one in the future!"

Eli had to lie to four more sets of worried parents, until the only ones left were Holly J, Clare Eli, and Adam. Eli had agreed to drop off Adam and Clare at their houses, and to drop Holly J. off at Fiona's. (In case you're wondering, Adam knew how to fix the damage done to the hearse, and it was back to normal again, not counting the various mints and cheese fries scattered everywhere.)

Eli, Adam, Clare, and Holly J. all got into the hearse.

Holly J. texted Fiona about what had happened.

"That was epic!" Adam was saying. "The hearse flipping over, and everything! And all that fighting, and when we got flung right out of the car…"

"Yeah, I doubt your mom will think it's epic" Holly J. replied. That sure shut Adam up.

"My mom is going to be so pissed off!" Clare moaned. "Whatever lie you come up with Eli, she won't buy it! And she's already upset about me staying over your house yesterday!"

"Her parents don't like the Hotel Eli" Eli joked.

"Hey!" said Adam, looking out the window. "That car looks a lot like Fitz's!"

"Knowing him, he would break out of juvi!" said Clare, annoyed.

"Knowing him, he would cyber-stalk everyone in juvy, track them down, and stab them with knives" Eli announced.

"Eli!" laughed Clare.

"Actually, that wouldn't surprise me!" said Adam, laughing too.

Eli stopped off at Declan and Fiona's house.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Adam. "I didn't dare anyone today!"

You see, Adam made someone to a crazy, funny, or sick dare every day. He and Eli got a kick out of it.

"Can I do the dare on you, Holly J?" Adam pleaded.

"I really don't think…" began Holly J.

"You HAVE to!" said Eli. "Adam hasn't dared anyone once today!"

"Well…okay" said Holly J. nervously.

"I dare you to fill your backpack with rocks!" Adam laughed.

"_What_?" asked Holly J.

"You agreed to it!" said Adam.

Holly J. rolled her eyes, walked out onto Declan and Fiona's lawn, and picked up rock after rock, placing them in her backpack.

Adam and Eli were laughing their heads off.

"You guys are SO immature!" said Clare.

Eli stopped laughing at once. Adam didn't.

"Adam, quit laughing at her!" Clare said. Adam didn't seem to be listening, so Clare tugged his hat off.

"Hey!" Adam said. "Beanie is VERY sensitive!"

Meanwhile, Holly J. knocked on Declan and Fiona's door. Fiona answered it. She was already in her nightgown.

"Hey Holly J!" said Fiona, as Holly J. came in. "This sleepover is going to be_ awesome_!"

"Yeah" agreed Holly J.

"Here, let me take your backpack" Fiona said to Holly J. tugging the backpack out of Holly J's hands.

Fiona took the backpack, and nearly dropped it.

"Geez, what's in here, rocks?" Fiona cried.

"Actually yes" Holly J. replied.

"Oh, come on!" said Fiona, looking skeptical. "Why would you have rocks in your…" But Holly J. opened her backpack to reveal all of the rocks sitting in there.

Fiona and Holly J. looked at each other, and both began to laugh.


End file.
